Gomenasai
by Ilham is Ila's Brother
Summary: Summary : Len ngerusakin laptop milik Rin sehingga dia marah besar pada Len. Apa yang akan di lakukan Len untuk meminta maaf pada adik kembarnya tersebut? (OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, BakAuthor's real life, Menggunakan tanggal lahir Authors, Alur kecepatan, Kata kata berantakan, GaJe, DE EL EL) Penasaran? Please Read It!


**Gomenasai**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine! The story is mine!**

**Summary : Len ngerusakin laptop milik Rin sehingga dia marah besar pada Len. Apa yang akan di lakukan Len untuk meminta maaf pada adik kembarnya tersebut?**

**Basic from : BakAuthor's real life**

**Genre : Family, Humor (gagal)**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Menggunakan tanggal lahir Authors, Alur kecepatan, Kata kata berantakan, GaJe, DE EL EL**

* * *

**Don't Like ? Don't Read ! **

**Happy Reading Minna! :D**

* * *

Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin adalah sepasang anak kembar identik dari pasangan Kagamine Leon dan Kagamine Lily. Dari kecil, mereka berdua sangat akrab, itu wajar. Namun, keakraban itu mulai merenggang semenjak mereka berdua memasuki masa pubertas. Itu wajar saja. Masa remaja adalah masa yang paling labil karena mereka berusaha untuk mencari jati diri mereka.

Banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa anak kembar sulit untuk berpisah. Tapi, hal itu di anggap salah bagi Len dan Rin. Mereka berdua sudah sering di pisahkan sejak mereka masuk SD. Mereka berdua tidak pernah memasuki kelas yang sama. Kalau Len menjadi murid kelas A, maka Rin akan menjadi murid kelas B. Para guru mereka mengatakan bahwa konsentrasi Rin atau Len bisa menjadi kacau jika mereka berdua di tempatkan di kelas yang sama meski kebenarannya masih di pertanyakan. Kamar mereka pun sudah di pisah sejak mereka kelas 3 SD. Karena itu, mereka berdua merasa baik baik saja ketika mereka berpisah atau apapun. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua tetap memiliki hubungan batin, sehingga mereka sedikit bisa mengetahui keadaan saudara masing – masing.

"Len! Shion - kun!" panggil Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Di tangan lainnya, dia terlihat memegang sebuah kantong hitam kecil. Dengan cepat, Len dan seorang cowok berambut biru tua a.k.a Shion Kaito menghampiri Rin.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Kau haus, kan? Aku sudah membelikanmu minuman. Aku sudah tahu, kau pasti bermain bola sampai jam istirahat benar - benar selesai. Untuk Shion - kun juga ada" jawab Rin sambil menyodorkan kantongan hitam yang ada di tangannya tadi kepada Len.

"Wah! **Arigatou**, Kagamine – san!" ucap Kaito dengan mata berbinar binar. Setelah Rin menyerahkan kantongan itu kepada Len, Kaito langsung mengambil minuman yang ada di dalamnya. Dan dengan cepat, dia meneguknya sampai habis. Rin yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Len menjitak kepala sahabat sejak SD-nya itu . Mereka berdua -Len dan Kaito- memang baru selesai bermain sepak bola saat istirahat tadi. Karena itu, mereka berdua merasa sangat kehausan. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua berencana untuk membeli minuman di kantin. Tapi, kantin ternyata di tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya karena sang penjaga kantinnya memiliki acara keluarga.

"Rin, makasih ya!" kata Len

"Ya. Lain kali jangan main sampai larut!" nasehat Rin

"Cerewet! Yang kakak sebenarnya siapa, sih?"balas Len sambil nyengir GaJe.

"Ah! Kitakan Cuma beda beberapa menit. **Baka**!"

"Hahahahaha.. sudahlah. Cepat, kembali ke kelasmu! Nanti kau malah dimarahi sama gurumu kalau kau telat masuk". Setelah itu, Rin segera kembali ke kelasnya dan Len segera memasuki ke kelasnya.

.

Bell tanda waktu pulang sudah berbunyi15 menit yang lalu. Saat ini, Hatsune Miku yang merupakan sahabatnya Rin, sedang menunggu ayahnya untuk datang menjemput bersama Rin, sedangkan Rin menunggu Len menyelesaikan tugas piketnya. Rin dan Len selalu pulang bersama dengan motor milik Len. Sebenarnya, Rin mempunyai motor sendiri, tapi dia malas untuk menggunakannya. Karena itu, setiap hari Len dan Rin akan berboncengan saat datang ke sekolah, maupun saat pulang sekolah.

"Rin, aku mau bertanya nih" kata cewek bersurai hijau toska yang merupakan sahabat Rin sekaligus pacar dari Len. Singkatnya, calon kakak ipar dari Rin? (Miku &amp; Len : *Blushing*)

"Mau nanya apa, Miku?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan pertanyaan penting sih. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggil Len dengan sebutan '**Nii – chan**'?"

"Astaga Miku! Sudah setahun lebih kita bersahabat, tapi kau belum mengetahui alasannya?". Miku hanya tertawa malu. "Kau ingatkan, kami punya satu orang kakak lagi. Aku memanggilnya '**Nii – chan**' sedangkan Len langsung memanggil namanya, Rinto. Kalau aku memanggil Len dengan sebutan '**Nii – chan**', mereka berdua akan bingung siapa yang di panggil, Rinto nii – chan atau Len. Lagipula, aku dan Len hanya berbeda beberapa menit" jelas Rin pada sahabatnya itu. Miku hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti. "Tunggu, bukannya kau sudah pernah menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Rin setelah terdiam agak lama. Setelah itu, Rin melihat Miku yang cengingisan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Lupa.." jawab Miku masih cengingisan. Rin hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"RIN!" seru cowok _honeyblonde_ yang tak lain adalah Kagamine Len, kakak kembar Rin. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya.

"Nggak kok" jawab Rin

"Ya sudah. Miku, kami duluan, ya! Nanti malam, aku telpon kamu"

"Iya. Aku tunggu. Dah Rin! Dah Len!"

"Dah!". Setelah itu, Len dan Rin pergi menuju tempat parkir motor dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumah, tanpa ganti baju Rin segera berlari ke dapur untuk melihat masakan apa yang di buat ibunya. Itu karena…

**FlashBack at Garasi**

"Rin, mau taruhan? Kalau kau kalah, kau harus bersihkan kamarku. Kalau kau menang, aku buatin _banana split_ selama satu minggu setelah pulang sekolah, gimana?" kata Lensetelah memarkirkan motornya.

"Boleh. Tentang apa?"

"Masakan mama. Hari ini mama pasti buat soto banjar"

"Nggak mungkin. mama pasti buat kare sama sup ayam sekarang" balas Rin yang melepaskan sepatu serta kaus kakinya.

"Lihat saja" kata Len sambil menyeringai. Namun Rin tidak menyadari seringaian dari kakaknya itu.

Setelah itu, Rin dengan cepat pergi ke dapur.

**FlashBack Off**

Di dapur, terlihat ibunya, Kagamine Lily sedang memasak.

"Mama, hari ini mama masak apa?" tanya Rin yang sudah berdiri di samping ibunya yang sedang merebus telur.

"Hari ini, mama masak soto banjar" jawab ibunya yang asyik mengaduk aduk kaldu ayam. Tanpa di sadari ibunya, Rin pundung di pojokan. Sedangkan Len yang baru datang menyeringai ke arah adik kembarnya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang" kata Len menyombongkan dirinya. Rin yang tadinya pundung, menjadi semakin pundung. Setelah itu, Len berbalik untuk pergi menonton TV. Seringaiannya masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali Len meminta di masakkan soto banjar. Sudah lama kita tidak makan soto banjar" kata mamanya yang sekarang sedang asyik meniriskan mie putih.

Len yang mendengar perkataan ibunya tadi itu langsung berhenti melangkah. Secara tiba – tiba, Len merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dengan perlahan, Len memutar kepalanya untuk melihat apa, atau siapa yang mengeluarkan aura hitam itu. Sebenarnya, tanpa berbalikpun Len sudah tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan aura hitam itu. Tapi, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tebakannya benar. Dan yang mengeluarkan aura hitam dan menusuk itu adalah-

"LEN! KAU CURANG! CURANG!" teriak Rin dengan suara cemprengnya yang membuat ibu dan kakak kembarnya harus menutup telinganya sambil memukul mukul lengan kiri benar tebakan Len, yang mengeluarkan aura hitam dan menusuk itu adalah adiknya, yang di pukul oleh Rin, berusaha untuk menghentikan pukulan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua! Lebih baik kalian ganti baju dulu, setelah itu kita makan sotonya. Sotonya hampir jadi" tegur Lily sekaligus memerintah ke anak – anaknya. Dan setelah itu, Len dan Rin pergi ke kamar masing – masing untuk mengganti seragam sekolah mereka menjadi baju biasa.

* * *

Hari Jum'at tanggal 23 bulan Mei pagi, Len baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07: 18 AM. Dengan segera, Len menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Len telah rapi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini, Rin izin untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah karena sedang menginap di rumah tantenya. Karena itu, Len yang biasanya di bangunkan oleh Rin, menjadi kesiangan.

Saat ini, Len sedang menyiapkan buku buku yang akan di bawanya. Secara tidak sengaja, Len menemukan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan

**_Laptopmu aku pinjam dulu ya, Len. Laptopku lagi ku servis dan aku punya tugas menumpuk. Aku akan mengembalikannya di hari Sabtu. Sekarang aku sedang menginap di rumah temanku._**

**_Rinto_**

(Len PoV)

**_Laptopmu aku pinjam dulu ya, Len. Laptopku lagi ku servis dan aku punya tugas menumpuk. Aku akan mengembalikannya di hari Sabtu. Sekarang aku sedang menginap di rumah temanku._**

**_Rinto_**

Begitulah yang di tulis di kertas ini. Dasar Rinto! Padahal hari ini aku mau membawa laptopku ke sekolah. Aku terdiam sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Tiba – tiba, aku teringat sesuatu. Hari ini, Rin tidak ada di rumah karena dia menginap di rumah tante Lenka. Berarti, laptop punya Rin ada di dalam kamarnya, kan?

Dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) aku berlari ke kamar Rin. Kemudian, aku mencari laptop punya Rin yang dia simpan di suatu tempat di dekat meja belajarnya. Aku berusaha mencari laptop punya Rin tanpa menghamburkan barang – barangnya. Bisa gawat kalau saat Rin pulang, barang - barang di kamarnya berhamburan. Bisa bisa, dia berpikir kalau barang - barangnya itu berpindah tempat karena di rasuki roh jahat. Oke, abaikan yang tadi.

Kurang lebih 5 menit perjuangan, aku menemukan laptop berwarna biru yang memiliki banyak stiker _ice cream_bersama dengan chargernya. Sudah jelas bahwa laptop yang ku pegang sekarang adalah milik adik kembarku, Rin. Kemudian, aku memasukkan laptop punya Rin ke dalam tasku.

'aku akan bilang kalau aku memakai laptopnya saat dia pulang ke rumah nanti' batinku. Saat itu juga, aku menulis sebuah note untuk Rin yang mengatakan bahwa aku memakai laptopnya. Setelah itu, aku bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

(Skip Time . Rin PoV)

Hari Jum'at tanggal 23 bulan Mei, jam 3 sore. Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah tanteku. Dan sekarang, aku sangat lelah. Kenapa? Bayangkan saja, anak tante Lenka sedang sakit saat aku dan Len menginap di hari Sabtu. Karena aku merasa kasihan pada tante Lenka yang tinggal sendirian karena suaminya, Shion Akaito bertugas di kota lain, akhirnya meminta izin pada Mama untuk menginap di rumah tante Lenka sampai anaknya yang masih berumur 5 tahun -Shion Kaiko- sembuh, dengan jaminan aku harus bisa mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah nanti. Mama mengijinkan aku untuk membantu tante Lenka merawat anaknya dan karena itu pula, aku begadang selama hampir seminggu. Aku hanya tidur 2 jam sehari selama di rumah tante Lenka. Kenapa tidak ada Len? Len bukannya tidak mau membantu tante Lenka, tapi karena Len punya jadwal ulangan saat hari Senin sampai Rabu, Len memutuskan pulang saat hari Minggu.

Di rumah, aku tidak melihat kakak kembarku. Yang ada hanyalah Rinto nii - chan yang sedang asyik bermain PS2 di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya Len belum pulang dari sekolah, atau mungkin dia pergi ke rumah temannya.

"Eh? Rin! Kau mau makan? Mama buat kare loh.." tanya Rinto nii - chan setelah menyadari kehadiranku.

"Nggak ah. Aku mau langsung tidur saja. Capek" jawabku. Setelah itu dengan langkah yang ku seret seret, aku berhasil sampai ke kamarku dan langsung merebahkan badanku ke kasurku yang empuk. Nyaman sekali. Secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat secarik kertas di meja belajarku. Sebenarnya, aku malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku dan membaca apa yang ada di kertas itu. Tapi, rasa penasaranku lebih besar dari rasa lelahku dan akhirnya, aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan mengambil kertas itu.

**Rin, aku pinjam laptopmu dulu ya. Rinto memakai laptopku dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompokku di sekolah. **

**Len**

Setelah membaca pesan tadi, aku langsung kembali berbaring di tempat tidurku dan tak lama kemudian, aku sudah berada di dunia mimpi yang menurutku indah.

(Skip Time)

"-In! Rin! RIN!" . panggil seseorang padaku. Dengan terpaksa, aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Nnggg?" erangku. Kemudian, aku segera duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurku sambil mengumpulkan 'nyawa' agar aku bisa sadar siapa yang membangunkanku.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

4 menit..

Bermenit – menit kemudian..

"Oh, kau Len. Ada apa?"

"…."

"Len?" panggilku memastikan rohnya masih ada di tubuhnya.

"Kau… jangan... Marah…" ucapnya sambil memberikan jeda di setiap katanya

"Memangnya ada apa Len?"

"Sebenarnya…"

(Len PoV)

Jam menunjukkan waktu 16 : 32 AM. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Dengan perasaan was - was, aku memasuki rumah. Aku merasa sangat tidak enak dengan hal ini. Hal yang pasti tidak akan di terima oleh Rin. Hal yang akan membuat Rin marah besar padaku.

"Len? Kau baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Rinto yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopku. Tunggu!

"Rinto? Bukannya kau mau menginap di rumah temanmu?"

"Nggak jadi. Tiba - tiba dia merasa tidak enak badan" jawabnya.

"Oh iya. Apa Rin sudah pulang?"

"Sudah. Dia sekarang lagi tidur di kamarnya. Kenapa?". Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku pergi ke kamar Rin. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mengatakannya dengan jujur pada Rin!

(Skip Time)

"Rin! Rin! RIN!". aku berusaha untuk membuat Rin bangun dari tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia membuka matanya.

"Nnggg?" erangnya. Kemudian, dia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya sambil terdiam tak merespon panggilanku tadi. Sepertinya dia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan 'nyawa' agar dia bisa sadar siapa yang membangunkannya.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

4 menit..

Bermenit – menit kemudian..

"Oh, kau Len. Ada apa?". Akhirnya, dia telah sadar dan merespon panggilanku.

"….". Aku hanya terdiam. Mendadak, aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak dan takut.

"Len?" panggilnya.

"Kau… jangan... Marah…" ucapku setelah berhasil mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian sambil memberikan jeda di setiap kata – kataku.

"Memangnya ada apa Len?"

"Sebenarnya…"

**FlashBack **

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Untuk tidak terlambat. Terima kasih untuk kemampuan membalapku. Meski aku masih kelas 2 SMP, aku sudah bisa mengebut loh. Oke, tak perlu berbasa basi lagi. Kita _skip_ saja waktu ini. #Plaaak!

.

Bell tanda waktu pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu dan kelasku sudah kosong. Karena itu, aku dan beberapa teman kelompokku, Dell, Kaito, dan Kasane – san mengerjakan tugas bahasa Indonesia di sekolah. Tepatnya di balkon lantai dua. Sekolahku memang bertingkat 4. Lantai 1 dan lantai 2 untuk kelas para murid, sisanya untuk asrama.

"Len, tugas bahasanya harus di kumpul besok. Kau yakin hari ini tugas itu bisa selesai?" tanya salah satu teman kelompokku yang memiliki suraian berwarna abu – abu, Dell.

"Dell, dari pada kau bertanya seperti itu, lebih baik kau dikte tulisan ini!" perintahku padanya. Hah.. memang susah menjadi ketua kelompok. Setelah itu, dia mulai mendikte yang ku perintahkan dan aku mulai mengetik dengan laptop milik Rin yang ku taruh di kedua pahaku. Di saat kami -Aku dan Dell- mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami, tiba – tiba, Kaito berteriak.

"LEN, LIHAT! HATSUNE ADA DI BAWAH SANA! DIA MENUNGGUMU!" teriaknya. Spontan saja aku berdiri sambil membawa laptop Rin hanya untuk melihat Miku, pacarku sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Namun-

"AHAHAHAHAHA…. KAU MUDAH SEKALI DI TIPU, LEN! HAHAHAHAHA..". Ternyata aku di tipu oleh Kaito. Sekarang, dia tertawa terpingkal pingkal bersama Dell, bahkan Kasane Teto yang terkenal pendiam itu ikut tertawa. Sialan kau Kaito!

"DASAR, **LEN NO BAKA**!" ucap Dell sambil menepuk tepuk punggungku dengan aga- maksudku, dengan sangat keras. Sampai – sampai benda berharga yang ada di tanganku terlepas dari genggamanku.

"Eh?"

"Hah?!"

"….."

PRRAANGG!

**FlashBack Off (Rin PoV)**

"KAU MENJATUHKAN LAPTOPKU?!. TIDAK! KAU MENGHANCURKAN LAPTOPKU!" teriakku. Len hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak percaya ini! Laptop yang ku beli dengan uang tabunganku sendiri sudah hancur karena benar – benar marah!. "AKU MEMBENCIMU LEN! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU! KELUAR!" teriakku lagi sambil mendorong kakak kembaranku keluar dari kamarku. Setelah aku berhasil membuat Len keluar dari kamarku, aku menutup (Baca : Membanting) pintu kamarku dengan sangat keras dan menguncinya. Dan setelah itu, aku menangis sambil menutupi wajahku dengan bantalku di atas tempat tidurku. Dan secara tidak sengaja, aku akhirnya tertidur.

(Len PoV)

Sudah kuduga hal ini yang akan terjadi. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menghancurkan laptop punya Rin. Laptop itu dia beli sendiri dengan uang hasil tabungannya sejak kelas 5 SD. Dia selalu menyimpan sisa uang jajannya, uang lebaran, dan uang tip yang dia dapatkandi celengannya. Meski saat membeli laptop itu papa menambahkan kekurangannya, tetap saja laptop itu hasil dari jerih payah Rin.

AH! Andai saja aku sempat meletakkan laptop punya Rin di meja, atau andai saja aku tidak terjebak tipuan Kaito, hal ini mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ada apa Len? Kau mengganggu adikmu tidur, ya?" tanya Rinto yang sudah ada di belakangku. Aku hanya berjalan menjauh dari kamar Rin dan menuju ke kamarku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Rinto.

Di kamar, aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan segera merebahkan badanku di tempat tidurku tanpa mengganti baju seragam yang kukenakan. Aku merasa sangat lelah karena tekanan yang kudapatkan hari ini. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di dunia mimpi yang menurutku tidak menyenangkan.

(Skip Time)

Aku megejapkan mataku berkali – kali, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku yang tercecer. Setelah agak lama, kesadaranku pulih. Aku pun melirik jam weker yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. Jam menunjukkan waktu 01 : 23 AM. Ah, pasti semua orang sudah tertidur.

KRRYYUUUKK

Ah, aku merasa lapar, sangat lapar. Aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak makan siang dan makan malam tadi. Karena itu, aku keluar dari kamarku untuk mengambil makanan. Tentu saja kulakukan sambil mengendap – endap layaknya pencuri. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti aku malah membangunkan seluruh anggota keluargaku.

.

Belum juga aku sampai di ruang makan, aku menghentikan langkahku karena merasa ada orang di situ. Aku pun mengintip untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada di ruang makan itu. Yang ku lihat di situ hanyalah seorang gadis _honeyblonde_ yang memiliki paras yang sama denganku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik kembarku, Rin. Dia terlihat sedang memasak in****e rasa ***m b*****. Namun yang membuatku heran, kenapa dia memasak 2 bungkus in****e? Apakah dia selapar itu? Memangnya dia tidak ikut makan malam dengan yang lainnya tadi?

Sebenarnya, aku ingin menghampirinya dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, aku merasa kakiku seperti di tancapkan di tanah. Aku tidak bisa melangkah untuk mendekatinya. Aku melihat setiap gerak geriknya. in****e yang di rebusnya tadi terlihat sudah masak. Dia menaruh in****e itu ke dalam 2 mangkok. Mangkok yang pertama dia taruh di bawah tudung saji, sedangkan mangkok yang satunya dia letakkan di atas nampan bersama dengan sepiring nasi dan gelas berisi air putih. Dengan cepat, aku bersembunyi di bawah tangga. Aku bisa menebak bahwa Rin membawa makanan tadi ke kamarnya. Setelah merasa aman, aku segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan segera berjalan dengan pelan kearah ruang makan untuk melihat kenapa dia menyimpan semangkok in****e di bawah tudung saji. Setelah aku membuka tudung saji tersebut, aku begitu terkejut. Di bawah tudung saji itu tidak ada apapun kecuali semangkok in****e yang Rin simpan tadi. Apa Rin tahu kalau aku tidak ikut makan malam dan akan terbangun di tengah malam karena kelaparan? Apa dia sengaja membuat ini karena tahu akan hal itu? Kau terlalu baik Rin. Apa mungkin ini karena ikatan batin yang kita miliki?

Aku pun mengambil mangkok itu dan menaruhnya di atas nampan yang lain yang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya. Aku juga menaruh sepiring nasi dan segelas air putih di atas nampan. Setelah itu, aku membawa makanan itu ke dalam kamarku sama seperti Rin. Di kamar, aku memakan in****e buatan Rin dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk antara senang, sedih dan rasa bersalah.

(Normal PoV)

Hari Sabtu tanggal 24 Mei, suasana suram terbentuk di kamar Kagamine Rin. Itu karena Rin yang merasa _Badmood_ dan badannya yang masih terasa pegal.

"Rin? Kau terlihat tidak enak badan. Lebih baik kau tidak usah ke sekolah dulu. Kau istirahat saja sekarang" ucap ibunya, Kagamine Lily yang duduk di tempat tidur anak bungsunya sambil mengelus kepala Rin. Rin hanya membalikkan badannya membelakangi ibunya sambil menarik selimutnya. Melihat tingkah anaknya itu, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang terjadidengan anaknya itu, karena itu dia mengerti sikap anak bungsunya itu. Setelah itu, Lily segera mengetuk kamar anak laki laki keduanya, Kagamine Len.

"Len? Bangun! Sudah jam setengah 7 loh" kata Lily berusaha untuk membangunkan Len.

"HN!". Mendengar jawaban singkat dari anak keduanya itu, Lily segera turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Len telah berpakaian dengan rapi. Karena hari ini hari Sabtu, Len menggunakan pakaian seragam olahraga berwarna hitam berpadu hijau tua. Sekarang, Len sedang sarapan bersama orang tuanya dan kakaknya.

"Ibu, Rin di mana?" tanya Len yang sedang memakan roti bakar buatan ibunya.

"Dia masih capek. Hari ini dia nggak sekolah lagi" jawab Lily yang sedang asyik membuat kopi untuk suaminya, Kagamine Leon. Tiba – tiba, mata Len menjadi berbinar – lama setelah itu, mata Len yang tadinya berbinar itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam, di tambah dengan seringaian di bibirnya membuat Rinto merinding ngeri.

"Yoossshhhh… **ITTEKIMASU!**" seru Len dengan semangat.

"Kok cepat sekali perginya?" tanya ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran. Len hanya tersenyum dan tertawa GaJe, membuat Rinto berpikir bahwa adik pertamanya ini sudah gila karena masalahnya dengan kembarannya. Kemudian, Len pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya dan bergegas kesekolah dengan motornya.

* * *

Hari Minggu tanggal 25 Mei, pukul 07 : 46 AM, Rin masih meringkuk di di tempat tidurnya sambil di tutupi oleh selimut bergambar _ice cream_miliknya. Dia masih terlelap. Terbukti dari dengkuran halusnya. Berbeda dengan Rin yang masih tidur di tempat tidurnya, Len telah berpakaian rapi, menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru tua bermotif kotak kotak dengan lengan baju yang dia lipat sampai sikunya, kancing bajunya dia biarkan tidak , dia menggunakan baju polos berwarna hitam sebagai dalamannya. Pakaiannya itu dia padu dengan celana _jeans_ semata kaki. Penampilannya saat itu terlihat sangat _cool_ (bagi _BakAuthors_).

.

Kembali ke kamar Rin. Terlihat dia masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tiba - tiba..

**_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?_**

_Ringtone _HPnya berbunyi dengan nyaring, menandakan ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Dengan malas, Rin meraba – raba meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Akhirnya, Rin mendapatkan HPnya. Sebelum menjawab telpon itu, Rinmelihat kelayar HPnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

**Hatsune Miku**

Begitulah yang tertera di layar HPnya. Dengan malas, Rin menjawab telpon dari Miku.

"Halo..?"

"_RIN!_"teriak Miku dengan suara cemprengnya, membuat Rin harus menjauhkan HPnya dari telinganya agar dia tidak tuli mendadak.

"Apa, Miku?"

"_Hari ini kau datang ke sekolah, ya! SEKARANG!_"

"Untuk apa?"

"_Pokoknya datang saja. Aku tunggu, loh. SAMPAI JUMPA!_"

Setelah itu, Miku memutuskan pembicaraan lewat telpon tadi dengan Rin. Rin menghela nafas panjang,kemudiandengan malas dia berjalan mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, Rin bersiap siap untuk pergi ke sekolah seperti yang di minta oleh sahabatnya tadi. Rin memakai baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah, kemudian dia padukan dengan rompi tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang sengaja tidak di kancingnya. Untuk bawahan, dia memakai celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam semata kaki. Setelah itu, dia memasukkan suatu benda berbentuk kubus ke dalam tasnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa harus membawa kotak itu ke sekolah. Setelah itu, Rin dengan cepat turun ke bawah dan mengambil kunci motornya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" serunya yang di balas oleh kedua orang tuanya serta kakak pertamanya, Rinto.

(Skip Time)

"RIN! SINI!" seru Miku saat melihat Rin yang baru sampai dengan motornya. Dengan segera, Rin turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Miku.

"Sebaiknya ini merupakan alasan yang bagus karena kau sudah merusak waktu berliburku" kata Rin dengan agak dingin. Sepertinya _mood_nya belum membaik.

"Sudahlah. Ikut aku!" kata Miku mengacuhkan sikap dingin dari sahabatnya itu. Setelah itu, dia menarik tangan Rin dan berlari kecil memasuki kelas VIII – 2, kelas Len dkk.

"KEJUTAAANN!" seru semua teman - teman mereka –Len dan Rin– saat Miku masuk bersama dengan Rin yang di tarik tangannya oleh si gadis toska itu. Hal itu membuat Rin cukup terkejut. Ternyata, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Rin. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Rin di sertai dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Kagamine, aku ada pertanyaan untukmu" kata Kaito pada Rin sesaat setelah nyanyian tadi. Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "kau senang dengan pesta ini?". Rin mengangguk mantap. Tentu saja dia senang dengan pesta ini, terlihat dari raut wajahnya. "Dalam acara ini siapa orang yang kau harapkan akan hadir di pesta ini?" tanya Kaito lagi. Rin terdiam sejenak, lalu menjelajahi ruang kelas itu dengan matanya. Kemudian, mulutnya mulai terbuka.

"Aku… ingin Len ada di sini" jawabnya. Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Atau lebih tepat di sebut menyeringai?

"KYAA..!" teriak Rin ketika matanya tiba – tiba di tutup oleh seseorang dari belakangnya. Sekarang, dia tidak bisa melihat apa – apa dan hanya bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari teman – temannya.

"Kagamine.." panggil Kaito. "Kira – kira, siapa yang ada di belakangmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Mana aku tahu. Gumi mungkin" jawab Rin. Kaito terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari gadis _blonde_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"**Imouto no baka!**" bisik sosok yang menutup matanya. Rin langsung menegang. Perlahan, sosok itu menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Rin dan dengan cepat pula, Rin berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat sosok yang menutup matanya.

"Len…"

"**Otanjoubu omedetou gozaimasu**,** Baka**" ucap Len pada adik kembarnya. "Maaf, aku sudah merusak laptopmu. Ini, meski tidak setimpal dengan laptop yang kau beli dengan uang tabunganmu itu, tapi ku harap kau menyukai ini" lanjut Len sambil memakaikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk burung merpati yang indah. Rin masih terdiam karena terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran kakak kembarnya.

"Dia yang mengatur semua ini loh Rin" ucap Miku sambil merangkul Rin. Rin masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, setelah dia sadar, Rin segera mengobrak – abrik isi tasnya.

"**Omedetou**, Len" ucap Rin sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil ke arah Len. Kepalanya dia tundukkan. Rin dan Len itu anak kembar, ingat? Karena itu ulang tahun mereka pasti sama. Len yang agak terkejut kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambut Rin.

"**Arigatou**" kemudian, Len membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang sama dengan yang di pakai oleh Rin. Len terkejut, sangat terkejut. Hadiahnya untuk Rin sama dengan hadiah Rin untuknya. Len kemudian memakai kalung itu. Teman – temannya menyoraki mereka semua, termasuk Miku dan Kaito.

"CIIEEE…"

"WAH HADIAH MEREKA SAMA!"

"LEN, PELUK ADIKMU DONG!"

"IYA! PELUK DONG!"

"PELUK! PELUK! PELUK!"

Karena teriakan dari teman – teman mereka, mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat. Hal itu di hadiahi dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan dari teman – temannya karena melihat moment itu.

"Maafkan aku Len. Aku sudah kelewatan saat marah padamu" bisik Rin pada Len saat mereka berpelukan.

"Tak apa, aku juga salah kok. Laptop itu kau beli dengan usahamu, wajar kalau kau marah. Oh iya, makasih untuk in****e yang kau masak kemarin"

"Eh? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Tau dong. Kitakan sehati"

"**Ba**-**Baka**!" ucap Rin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan kakak kembarnya dan memukul pelan perut Len. Yang di pukul hanya cengingisan. Mereka berdua pun merayakan ulang tahun mereka bersama teman – temannya dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Setelah pulang dari sekolah sekitar jam 2 siang, Len dan Rin langsung di ajak orang tua mereka bersama dengan sang kakak sulung berjalan jalan di mall. Mereka berlima menonton film di bioskop, bermain di _timezone_, dan berbelanja ria di Gramedia dan Matahari. Tak lupa makan malam di restoran yang menyediakan berbagai jenis makanan khas Jepang seperti sushi dan sup miso.

Rin dengan langkah gontainya berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah. Sampai di kamar, dia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna hijau bergambar beruang. Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat sebuah bingkisan di meja belajarnya. Bingkisan itu terasa berat. Dengan hati - hati, Rin membuka bingkisan itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat isi dari bingkisan itu.

**_Untuk adikku tersayang_**

**_Entah ini mau di sebut apa, hadiah atau pengganti dari laptopmu yang rusak. Ku harap kau suka dengan laptop ini. Maaf karena sudah merusak laptopmu yang lama. Di dalam laptop itu sudah ku kasih masuk semua anime dan game yang kau suka. Kalau ada apa apa, panggil aku saja._**

**_Kakakmu yang paling ganteng_**

Sebuah laptop baru yang lebih bagus dari laptop lamanya. Rin menangis terharu dan segera berlari ke kamar kembarannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Ila : Hai Minna! Ini adalah cerita pertama kami di fandom ini dengan akun kami yang baru**

**Ilham : Ya! Akun kami yang lama tidak bias di buka entah karena apa. Karena itu, kami membuat akun baru dan FF baru.**

**Ila : Cerita ini mengandung 96 % ****_authors real llife _****dan 4 % ****_imajination_****. Kisah ini terjadi saat kami masih kelas 8 SMP. Dengan kata lain, 1 tahun yang lalu. **

**Ilham : jadi, jangan heran kalau tanggal ulang tahunnya bukan 27 Desember, melaikan 25 Mei. Dan jangan heran juga dengan makanan Soto Banjar khas Kalimantan dan i*****e.**

**Ila : ****_Last word from us_**

**Ilham dan Ila : ****_Mind to Review?_**


End file.
